With recent advances in digital transmission technology, subscriber television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal device (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing media content services (and media content within those services) and navigating a user through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand and personal video recording.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber network television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at a user site. Typically, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the subscriber network television system. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components, and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer or even an audio device such as a programmable radio, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
DHCTs are typically capable of providing users with a very large number and variety of media content choices. As the number of available media content choices increases, viewing conflicts arise whereby the user must choose between watching two or more media content, or rather, media content instances (e.g. discrete, individual instances of media content such as, for a non-limiting example, a particular television show or “program”), all of which the user would like to view. Further, because of the large number of viewing choices, the user may miss viewing opportunities. Storage devices coupled to the DHCT help alleviate this problem by providing a mechanism to download media content for later retrieval for viewing. However, media content often requires considerable disk storage space, which presents a design challenge of making the most efficient use of the disk storage space without jeopardizing data integrity. Therefore, there exists a need to make more efficient use of disk storage space while enabling superior quality media content presentations.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.